


for more new years to come

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: this new year, i thank you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, Kyungsoo's Tummy Appreciation, M/M, New Year fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: jongin always has it with him--his never ending love for kyungsoo.





	for more new years to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> to rian, thank you so much for being my friend this year. thank you for listening to everything that i'd tell you and for your understanding and for your support. i wish you all the best this 2018 and may you have a blast this year! i'm so lucky that queen of tagalog fics is my friend!

after an eventful 31st in busan, mostly spent by eating the entire day and night and watching fireworks light up the sky around an open field where they stayed at as 2017 says its goodbye, jongin and kyungsoo are knocked off to sleep, squeezed in a tiny bed from a cheap apartment they rented the day before.

waking up first, as he can feel the drool rolling the side of his lips, jongin immediately dashes to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

with eyes still heavy, he climbs back on bed, but only to find his boyfriend's oversized shirt bundled up to his chest, exposing his milky torso. the nicest description would be, his flabby stomach is exposed.

kyungsoo must be itchy somewhere again.

as he lays back down beside his boyfriend, kyungsoo snuggles to his side with pouty lips so red and so kissable early that morning.

10:15 a.m. the clock reads. they got back at 3 a.m. to kiss and to exchange i love you's and other cheesy stuff their minds and hearts can provide. it's still early to wake up and jongin has the mind to sleep again, but not with kyungsoo looking so adorable and ethereal this early morning.

given that jongin doesn't drink caffeine at all, but seeing kyungsoo looking so cute it's irresistible, the thought of resuming to sleep disappears and gets replaced with amusement.

he might be dating kyungsoo for over five years now, but the small man still has that magical effect on him. he was crazy in love with him when he met him in the same life insurance company they're working at, but never he would have thought he could still get crazier because of him every year they survive.

jongin traces his eyes from kyungsoo's shaved head down to the contour of his plush lips, from the moles that skitter across his vanilla skin down to his squishy tummy.

unable to resist it, he brings a finger on kyungsoo's cute tummy and pokes the soft flesh. one, two, three, one two, three, three. it's the beat that he makes that has the man squirming and groaning in his sleep, bushy brows furrowing. cute fellow.

jongin can't help but laugh quietly.

when kyungsoo turns to the other side, rubbing his tummy and arm, jongin scoots closer and spoons him before pressing a kiss on top of his head. he whispers, "soo, wake up. we need to grab brunch."

how could jongin forget that kyungsoo has to eat on time? kyungsoo was hospitalized the year they met due to stomach ulcer from skipping meals.

fat shaming is very common in korea and when kyungsoo gained weight that time, some insensitive people has to comment badly about it that got kyungsoo suffer from both depression and almost on the brink of anorexia.

jongin will never forget how many times kyungsoo cried over it, for hating himself and for being ugly. up 'til now it still haunts him and makes his heart ache whenever he revisits the past.

but because he doesn't want kyungsoo to think badly of himself, with assurances and all the love that he has given kyungsoo, to his relief, kyungsoo has been finally okay and has been eating how he used to.

no matter how much kyungsoo would gain in weight, jongin will still love him the same. people should stop making standards on what should be beautiful and what should be not. kyungsoo will always be the kyungsoo that he has fallen in love with and who he'll always love 'til the end of the world. kyungsoo will always be beautiful in his eyes.

when kyungsoo has fluttered his eyes open, he stretches up one arm and covers his mouth with one hand as he yawns. he crinkles his nose cutely and turns to jongin, bright and wide eyes looking to his. so, so beautiful, jongin feels like falling into their abyss.

"jongin, what time is it?" he rubs his eyes and yawns again, hiding his face on jongin's neck.

"10:20, love. we have to feed your tum tum." he reminds, gazing into his eyes while rubbing kyungsoo's tummy.

kyungsoo slaps his hands. "jongin! it tickles!" he scolds, cheeks puffing, but jongin just continues giving him belly rubs. “why do you love my tummy so much? i will never understand. and my legs too.”

“because it’s so soft, you’re so soft, you’re so cute, so irresistible.” jongin chuckles and tickles kyungsoo's armpits next that has him kicking his legs and wriggling away from his hold. “and your legs, so thick.”

laughter and kyungsoo's threats breaks the earlier silence as jongin hovers on top of his boyfriend to tickle him nonstop.

when jongin sees kyungsoo is getting out of breath that's when he stops and lowers his head closer to kyungsoo's parted lips, chest heaving.

"you're beautiful, kyungsoo." he closes his eyes as he presses a tender kiss on his forehead. kyungsoo sighs and curls his arms around jongin's neck before looking into his eyes.

"jongin? i love you." he sweetly grins, all gums and teeth.

"i love love love my squishy baby too."

jongin pecks his lips, his neck, his chest, receiving a 'what are you doing?" from kyungsoo as he worships every curve of his body until he stops by kyungsoo's soft tummy.

playfully, but full of love, he kisses kyungsoo's tummy, earning him a whine from his boyfriend.

"jongin, stop it or i'll kick you!" he threatens, but his face is as red as a tomato that makes jongin climb up and peck his lips.

he doesn't know if it's possible to get any redder than kyungsoo already is.

"jongin, i haven't brushed my teeth yet!" he complains, throwing his palm on his mouth and jongin just laughs jovially.

"so?" he probes. he gazes at him fondly that yes, this is the guy he's going to marry, raise kids with and adopt cute pups and maybe cats with.

"well," kyungsoo begins. "my mouth is full of germs?"

a loud laugh fills the room and jongin removes kyungsoo's hands from his mouth and pins them above his head.

"who cares about germs when i have kiss you a bunch of times even when you just finished eating sushi with wasabi."

he gets a hard slap on his bicep. he got a violent boyfriend. yet, still loves him the same.

"you're such a sap it's too early to be one."

"says who has been crying last night while telling how much he loves me that he'd cook me lots of food 'til my abs are gone. yeah?"

kyungsoo pouts and stretches his cheeks hard. "good thing i love love you."

if jongin wants to wake up every new year, he would love to wake up every new year, every new month, every week, and every day with kyungsoo by his side, like this. with kyungsoo berating him for kissing him when he hasn't brushed his teeth yet, with kyungsoo slapping his hand for giving him belly rubs, because he loves kyungsoo's soft tummy that he makes it his pillow sometimes which earns him a hard pinch on his nose, but he doesn't mind. with kyungsoo like this, more beautiful like how an angel and a goddess are described. with kyungsoo just being kyungsoo. he'd trade anything just to live with kyungsoo this way.

and this, is the man he wants to be with until his last breath.

"jongin?" kyungsoo asks when he jumps off the bed to go through his bag.

he has no specific plan on when and how he'll do it, but it has been with him for a month now wherever they both go. so as he retrieves the item with tears threatening to fall, he clasps it in his palm and kneels right beside the bed where kyungsoo is facing with wide curious eyes.

this is the perfect timing he's asking for. it has finally arrived.

he holds up the silver ring. "do kyungsoo, i'll keep it short and concise. but will you marry this hot shot kim jongin and make you his princess? kiss me on the lips for yes, kiss me on the forehead for no."

kyungsoo snorts. "you just want my germs." and smiles. "five years is not enough, hot shot. i want thousands if possible."

jongin finally gets the kiss on the lips in the morning that he wants. what a great start of the year—to him and to his future, kim kyungsoo.


End file.
